I'll be there for you
by xBeautifullyxBrokenx
Summary: Ashley comes back to Degrassi. She's worried about what everyone's going to think, until she meets Peter and confides in him. Could there be something between them? And what would Craig think if anything did evolve?..


Peter yawned as he rolled out of bed. He lazily picked up a t-shirt off the floor and a pair of jeans and got dressed. He walked into his bathroom and did his hair. He gave himself a confident smile in the mirror and walked into the kitchen where his mother was.

"Come on Peter, I have to get going." Mrs. H said as she grabbed her cup of coffee out of the microwave.

"Alright…I'm ready." Peter said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be in the car." He said as he grabbed her car keys and headed out.

Peter was sitting outside at the lunch table eating a grilled cheese sandwich and looking at a magazine. Manny walked by with Emma laughing about something, and Peter kept his eyes on her as long as he could. When she was out of sight, he shook his head with a sigh.

_I wish she didn't hate me. I only showed the tape to everyone because I was pissed off that she didn't want to go out with me. I really like her…it just sucks she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. _

The lunch bell rang and Peter was headed off to Mr. Simpson's class. He walked in and seen a girl with long brown hair standing there talking to Mr. Simpson. He raised an eyebrow and took a seat at one of the computers.

_Hey journal, _

_Well…here I am. Probably making one of the biggest mistakes ever, but hey…I seem to make a lot of them anyways, so why not one more right? I can't believe I got my dad to be able to let me come back and live with my mom. I'm so nervous for tomorrow…I'll have to see everybody again. Then there's Craig. Oh gosh, he probably hates me. I don't blame him if he does. What I did to him was horrible. I just hope that I can get across to him how sorry I am. At least I know Ellie cares, and wants to see me. I talked to her last night on the phone, and she was saying how everybody is kind of upset with me for what I did to Craig. Great. So now I have to come back to school knowing that everyone can care a shit less about me. But, I know I know…I deserve it for what I done to Craig. But then again…everyone acts like what I did was soooo horrible. Okay, well for what Craig did to me was even for worse. At least I didn't cheat on him and get pregnant with somebody else's baby. Yeah, I know he was utterly sorry about that, but I'm sorry about this. So hopefully he can forgive me for what I did. Well…here's to a long year back at Degrassi. _

"Well I'm so glad you're back Ashley. It'll be great to have you hopefully as our school news anchor again." Mr. Simpson said with a laugh. He patted her back and walked off into the hallway.

Ashley smiled and turned around. She looked at her schedule she was holding and seen her next class was already where she was. She looked around and noticed only a few people were getting seated. A few that she barely recognized. She looked around until her eyes landed on a boy with blonde hair. _Wow is he cute. _Ashley thought to herself. She walked over to where he was and took the computer next to him.

"This seat isn't taken right?" Ashley asked Peter with a smile.

Peter looked at her and just shook his head. "Nope." He went back to what he was doing on the computer.

Ashley gave a simple nod and logged on. She started searching websites to keep her busy until the class started.

Peter looked out of the corner of his eye at her. He sat there wondering if he should say something. He finally spoke. "So you're the new girl?"

She looked at him. "Huh? Oh no, I've been here since the very beginning. It's just I went with my father to London over the summer, and wasn't planning on coming back. But yeah, I decided it was time to come back…so here I am." She said with a smile as she rested her head on her hand.

Peter smiled. "Ohhh…I see. Well I'm new here." He said with a little laugh.

"Oh really? I thought I didn't recognize you." She said with a smile.

"My name's Peter." He said holding a hand out to her.

"I'm Ashley." She said shaking his hand and giggled. "So how you liking it here so far?"

"Eh, it's alright. Some shit happened a while back, but I'm over it." He said smiling at her.

He began telling her about the whole situation with Manny and how he liked her, but is now moving on from all of that until they got interrupted by Mr. Simpson, for he was telling them to be quiet.

Ashley made her way through the halls until she reached her locker. She opened it up and took out her books. She closed it and started to walk to her next class. On her way to it, Paige walked by then stopped her. "Oh my gosh!" She said quickly. "Ms. Ashley is back!"

Ashley laughed a little. "Yeah…guess I am huh?"

"You have got to be kidding me. You have a lot of guts girl." Paige said smirking. "You know, wait until Craig finds out. I don't know what he's going to do." Paige said folding her arms.

Ashley sighed. "I know, but he's going to have to hear me out first. I gotta find him…even though I'm not looking forward to it." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Well good luck hon." Paige said tapping her shoulder. She nudged past her and sauntered on to her next class.

Ashley turned and watched her walk away. _This is going to be a long day. _Ashley thought to herself as she clutched onto her books, took a deep breath, and headed to her next class.


End file.
